Ninja Handbook
by AgShrubb6868
Summary: This story follows 3 genin on their journy to become great ninja.  ActionAdventureRomance all wait within.


Hey everyone this is my first shot at a story so let me know what you think. The three genin in this story are made up however their various techniques are from the Naruto series. I do not own Naruto; I've just used some techniques and a few characters. This story takes place roughly 12 years after the start of the Naruto series and two of the genin have family names of characters from the series to whom they are some how related explaining how they know certain family specific jutsu.

I've rated this story M for language and sexual themes. There will be some yuri themes in later chapters that I will warm readers about at the top of the appropriate chapters. Well enjoy and please do leave me some reviews both good and bad.

Chapter 1

It had been over two hours since the time Hyuuga Hanabi had told her squad to meet in the training area and the three young ninja were getting restless.

_What the hell is taking her so long _Hanuki thought to herself as she waited with her team. _Why does she always have to be so late?_ She relaxed slightly against the tree where she had been sitting and closed her eyes.

This was nothing new for the group of ninja they had been lead by Hanabi for two years now and she never seemed to be on time for anything. This squad, Squad 6, was made up of three genin. First was Nara Tamshin. Tamshin was a young boy around the age of 15, the same age as the rest of his team. He was of average height for a boy his age, somewhere around 5'8". He was tall but not very big, one of the weaker genin in the village. Thus he tended to turn to ninjutsu over a physical attack. He had very large chakra reserve, and knew several jutsu that were far passed that of a normal genin. His hair was black and always spiked up and he normally wore a black t-shirt with a brown vest and a pair of brown shorts. Today was no exception.

The second ninja was Stamochi Kari. This young girl was one of the top genin in the village. She was pretty and the object of more than a few gazes when she walked through town. Thin but fit she stood a few inches shorter than her male teammate with long brown hair that rested nicely just above the middle of her back. She had developed nicely over the years with a nice curved body and all the assets to get any guy she wanted. She had a list of water jutsu that she had learn from her relatives in the Land of Waves. However unlike Tama she had speed and strength to back up her jutsu making her a deadly combination of skill and looks. Kari dressed in an orange fitted t-shirt with black shorts reaching to just below her knees. Her shirt read in green letters "Bring It" along her bust line while the back had the number 68 much like that of a sports jersey.

The last ninja was Yamanaki Hanuki, cousin of Yamanaki Ino. Hanuki was a spitfire, strong and fast but often let her temper get the best of her. She was as tall as Kari but with a slightly more toned body. She was never very good with ninjutsu so she worked her body that much harder to excel in speed and power. She was also very beautiful with her body full of curves, however she had not developed quite as much as her friend. Hanu's head was covered in a brilliant mess of blonde locks reaching down to her shoulders framing her face nicely. She wore a red t-shirt much like Kari's with the words "Mata Yama Eruption" in white. Mata Yama Eruption was the name of the bar that her dad ran in the village. Around her waist sat a pair of brown shorts that frayed with age just above her knees.

…

_Damn I'm late again _Hanabi thought to herself as she jumped tree to tree in the direction of the training area she had told her squad to meet her at some two and a half hours ago. She had been out late last night and had completely over slept. She glanced down at herself wondering what she must look like after getting ready in such a rush. Her hands ran over her dark blue sleeveless training shirt trying to smooth out the wrinkles, and then onto her blue shorts as she grew near to the meeting area.

Hanabi perched on a branch on the edge of the meeting area and quickly ran her hands through her long black hair. She was a jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village at the young age of 19. Recently the three genin below her were assigned her as their sensei. _Well here comes the shit_ she thought as she readied herself to face her angered students.

…

Kari turned as her sensei appeared in the training area a few feet away. "Good morning Hanabi-sensei" she said, ready to start the days training.

With that Hanuki's eyes flew open and the angry look on her face was unmistakable. "Good morning Hanabi-sensei" she growled angrily. _Look who finally decided to show up _she thought looking at her sensei.

Tamshin looked up with eager eyes, "Good morning Hanabi-sensei" he said as his eyes analyzed her body. _Damn she is so hot _he thought as he studied her body. His eyes moved over her small, plump breasts then down to her slender hips and finally to her long thin legs. Tamshin had always had a thing for his sensei along with any other attractive female he met, which included his squad members.

Hanabi cleared her throat to speak interrupting Tamshin's thoughts. "Well now that everyone is here let us get started with your training. Let us start with the normal sparring. Now go," she shouted and the three young ninja took off to create some distance between each other.

…

"Begin" Hanabi's voice rang out.

Kari sat back watching the other two when she heard from her sensei to begin the sparring. With those words she saw Tamshin performing some type of hand signs and she knew what was coming. _Damn him and his Shadow Clones _she thought as she watched him finish the jutsu and in a flash there was four of him standing there. What happened next was a bit of a shock; the three summoned clones turned to her and began their charge.

The clones split up to attack from the front and the two sides. _I guess I should be glad he hasn't changed his tac… _her thoughts were interrupted by the clones unleashing a shower of shuriken aimed at her.

Kari moved her hands together rapidly into her hand signs, "Water Style: Water Wall jutsu!" With that a geyser of water erupted around her shielding her from the incoming shuriken.

…

Hanuki watched the clones brake away and move into attack Kari. _They have no chance against her _she thought and as she anticipated Kari unleashed one of her water style jutsu to block their attacks. _This is my chance_ she said to herself and she bolted forward towards the distracted Tamshin.

She reared back to strike Tama but was surprised to hit nothing more than a mound of soft earth. _What the…_

…

Tama turned just in time to see the enraged Hanuki running right at him. _Damn forgot about you _he though _no matter._ With a few quick hand signs Tama was on the defensive. "Earth Style: Mud Overturn jutsu!" He spat as he slammed his palms on the ground creating a wall of soft earth between him and his assailant.

…

Kari pulled three shuriken from the holster on her left thigh. She released her water wall and found herself standing in what now was a small swamp. _Here you go you damn Shadow Clones _she thought as she threw the shuriken catching each of the clones in the chest quickly dismissing them.

Her attention lifted to the other two who seemed to be going at it at the moment. Hanu's hand was stuck in a wall of what looked like mud, while Tama was kneeling on the ground behind the wall. _This should be interesting._

…

"You think this can stop me?" Hanuki yelled. "Leaf Great Whirlwind!" and with that she spun herself into the air and with a single kick sent the wall flying back in pieces into a very surprised Tama.

…

Kari watched as Tama stumbled back with the wall exploding around him. He continued running backwards looking completely helpless as Hanuki began to peruse him. _You tricky bastard _rang out in her mind as she watched Tama produce a clone as the real Tama disappeared into the ground. _Well that's the end of Hanuki_ she thought to herself.

…

Hanuki reared her fist back and charged blindly towards Tama. "Good luck dodging this!" she screamed planting her fist into his face. She watched as he flew back into a near by tree and slumped onto the ground.

Hanuki stood there for a moment. _SHIT!_ It was already to late, the clone disappeared and she felt a pair of hands grab her ankles. _How could I have let myself fall into his obvious trap?_

…

"Earth Style: Head Hunter jutsu!" and with that said Hanuki found herself neck deep in solid earth.

Tama crouched beside her and patted her head lightly "You should watch your temper, cutie." He said with a wink.

Hanuki turned beat red, "Shut up you fucking moron!" she yelled.

…

Kari took the opportunity of the others fighting to create her own clones, "Water Style: Water Clone jutsu" she whispered sending a water clone off to her right and one to her left.

…

"Well" Tama said putting his hands behind his head and laughing, "If that's how you feel maybe I'll just leave you down there for a while why you cool off." With that he turned his attention to Kari ignoring the language still coming from Hanu's. "Well I guess it's just you and me now" he yelled.

"Looks that way" she responded.

Tama released a shuriken into his left hand and sent it flying at Kari.

She moved slightly letting it soar over her shoulder and began her charge towards Tama. She leaped into the air coming down striking the ground, as Tama stepped back. She looked up just in time to catch the last hand sign of his jutsu. _Crap!_

"Shadow Possession jutsu!" with that Tama's shadow shot towards Kari connecting their shadows and giving Tama complete control over Kari's actions. "Well looks like I have you now Kari. So why not have a little fun." He said as a smirk spread across his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kari pleaded.

"You'll find out." He said quietly as he moved his hands to the bottom of his dusty black shirt forcing Kari's body to do the same. He slid his right hand under his shirt and watched stopping when Kari's hand rested over her right breast.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you perverted freak?" Kari yelled as her hand was made to compress on her chest squeezing her right breast tight in her fingers. She squeaked loudly as her hand closed and she felt her heart begin to race. Her hand moved in a circular pattern as she was made to rub her chest roughly. _Time to kill him_ she thought and she moved the clone on her left in to attack Tama who was now really distracted.

_Damn that girl is fine_ he thought continuing to force her to molest herself. It was about that time when he was truly enjoying himself that an attack came at him from his right. _Damn that isn't the real her no wonder she was caught by my Shadow Possession so easily. _He arched his back to avoid the attack and brought his left hand around to meet the girl's face. The punch landed sending the clone falling backwards while at the same time releasing the real Kari from captivity.

Kari hit the ground and as Tama stepped over to her she melted into nothing more that a normal puddle on the ground. "What? Where is the real one?" he asked turning in time to get a punch to the face coming from a very real and pissed off red-faced girl. _SHIT _he thought as he flew threw the air _well here goes nothing._ With that he performed a few hand signs, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu"

Kari halted watching him fly back till she heard the words from his mouth. _Damn no time to dodge_ she thought.

Tama opened his mouth producing a flaming sphere aimed right at Kari. He watched as it grew ever closer to her and his eyes grew wide as he saw her charging right for it. _What the hell is she doing it will kill her. _It was at that moment that he saw something from his left that made his heart drop.

From Kari's right came a large jet of water shaped like that of so demonic fish head. _Water Shark Missile _she thought as a smile filled her face. She could see at the edge of the training area her second Water Clone performing one of her other jutsu and it was on course to intercept Tama's jutsu.

The two jutsu hit and the fire was extinguished by the raging jet of water into a steamy mist. Kari lunged through the mist landing yet another enraged punch in her teammates face.

Tama landed on his back a few feet away from Kari. He looked up into the sky and suddenly everything went black.

…

"Nice of you to join us" Hanabi-sensei stated as she watched his eyes slowly open. "You took a nasty shot to the face."

_God my head is killing me _he thought as he tried to sit himself up. It seemed so bright and he wondered how long he had been out.

Hanabi's voice interrupted "You've been out for almost three hours now, so just take it easy for a little. Well let's call it a day." She said looking over her shoulder to Hanu and Kari. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, Dismissed!"

With that said Hanuki and Kari bolted from the training grounds headed for their small apartment in the middle of town. Hanabi turned back to Tamshin and slowly helped him off the ground. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine" he said putting his hand behind his head and letting a fake smile fill his face.

"Well take it easy Tamshin" she stated, before turning to head back to the village.

Tamshin shook the pain from his head and made his way home leaving the training field behind.

End chapter 1, take a little time to let me know what you think and any ideas for improvement or future storylines.


End file.
